shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragons: Rescue Riders: The Bewitching Bell
Dragons: Rescue Riders: The Bewitching Bell is a new crossover series. Summary After the events of The Retribution of Master Xandred, Mac, the Dragon Riders, the Mane Six, and the Samurai Rangers make new allies: The Rescue Riders, and they devote their lives to helping defend Huttsgalor against King Sombra, Rabia, the Umbrums, the Slinkwings and other evil enemies. Episodes Season 1 #The Riders #Boo for You #Thorn Trouble #Return of the King #Shadow Bubble #Rise of the Umbrum #Home Together #Rabia's Power #Course Crash #Grumblegard Returns #Never Trust Slinkwings #The Rise of the End Part 1 #The Rise of the End Part 2 #The Master Returns Part 1 #The Master Returns Part 2 Season 2 #Frallies #The Point of No Return #Something Fishy #The New Loud Scream #Deep Distress #Serrator Part 1 #Serrator Part 2 #Serrator Part 3 #Serrator Part 4 #Serrator Part 5 #Triple Power #The Machine Empire Part 1 #The Machine Empire Part 2 #Total Wraith #A New Song Season 3 #Team Mac #Night of the Hunter Part 1 #Night of the Hunter Part 2 #Bad Sun Rising #Twilight Gets the Dagger #The Firefury Experience #Snow Way In #Rise of the Skeksis #The Crystal Calls Part 1 #The Crystal Calls Part 2 #A Sky to Skrill #Furious Night #Fight of the Fates #Death Watch Part 1 #Death Watch Part 2 Season 4 #Enter the Sith Lords #Mac to the Rescue! #Jedi Destiny #Dark Side Rising Part 1 #Dark Side Rising Part 2 #Roost of Disaster #Mac and Lurke's First Duel #Darth Bane Returns #Crash Course #Deep Trouble #Midnight Scrum #Home Alone #Furious Fun #Savage Opress Part 1 #Savage Opress Part 2 Season 5 #Boo to You #Bad Egg #Where There's Smoke #Heavy Metal #Slobber Power #Sick Day #The Nest #Breakneck Bog #The Rise of Grogar #Iced Out #Tangle Problem #Aggro and Cutter's Date #Savage's Revenge Part 1 #Savage's Revenge Part 2 #Savage's Revenge Part 3 Season 6 #Elbone's Blossoms #The Pyke Syndicate #Rescue Roofers #Deker's Return #Mac's Awesome Flowers #Darth Maul Part 1 #Darth Maul Part 2 #The Sith Invasion #Guardians of Huttsgalor #A Darkest Night #The Queen of the Changelings Part 1 #The Queen of the Changelings Part 2 #Rise of the Power Rangers #The Fateful Battle Part 1 #The Fateful Battle Part 2 Season 7 #Starlight the Floweriest #Flight of the Swiftwings #Grogar's Revenge #The Landstrider Herd #Thra's History Part 1 #Thra's History Part 2 #Arrival of the Gelfling #Razorwing Flight #The Dark Night Part 1 #The Dark Night Part 2 #Fishy Business #Hunters and Warriors Part 1 #Hunters and Warriors Part 2 #Hunters and Warriors Part 3 #Hunters and Warriors Part 4 Season 8 #The Fall of the End Part 1 #The Fall of the End Part 2 #The Beginning of the Skeksis Part 1 #The Beginning of the Skeksis Part 2 #Meet the Nexo Knights #Monstrox Returns #The Chamberlain's New Army #Enter The Mystics #The Shard of the Crystal #The Arathim's Return #Seven Gelfling Clans Part 1 #Seven Gelfling Clans Part 2 #Return of the Darkening #The Ending of the Skeksis Part 1 #The Ending of the Skeksis Part 2 Season 9 #Master Xandred's Revenge #The Rescue #The Foreverwing #Mac's Past #Runaway Smolder #Deathgripper Fun #Trust Me #The Nighlok Returns #Evil Alliance #The Attack on Huttsgalor #Hoogenboo Setback #Grogar's Bewitching Bell #The Ending of the End Part 1 #The Ending of the End Part 2 #The Ending of the End Part 3